


All the Little Things

by deardoe



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardoe/pseuds/deardoe
Summary: It's because they know all the little things about each other.





	All the Little Things

Light filtering through the window blinds casted a calm glow on the man sitting at his desk, papers covering every inch of the surface. Once again, like the past few days, he came to work early, wanting the next magazine issue to be spotless. He took a sip from his coffee mug, already nearing the bottom of the cup, and decided to take a stretch break at the coffee machine.

While the new batch was brewing, he heard the door open and footsteps shuffling in. “Oh, Matsumoto-kun, you’re here early again?” He looked at the man by the entrance in a pristine suit, a gentle smile on his face. Matsumoto Jun set to making another cup for his coworker.

“Sakurai-san, good morning. I could say the same to you. There’s still an hour until everyone else comes in.” The machine gave a cheery chime as it finished brewing, and Jun brought a cup over to Sho, who muttered a quick thanks while getting ready at his desk. Their fingers grazed as he handed over the cup. “What brings you here so early?”

“Just wanted a head start on those columns. The deadline is coming up in a couple of days.” He held back from mentioning that he wanted to keep Jun company in the morning as well.

“Ah, I see. I’ll get back to my work now.” Sho glanced at Jun’s retreating back and tasted his coffee. Three sugars and cream. It was just the way he liked it.

“Matsumoto-kun.” He turned around to find Sho standing behind his chair. “Did you want some more coffee?” Jun gratefully handed over his empty mug to Sho, and he flashed a bright smile in return. Jun watched mesmerized as his eyes crinkled and shined.

Sho came back with a steaming fresh cup of coffee and peaked over Jun’s shoulder to look at the spreads. He hummed in approval, and Jun was incredibly aware of the warmth emanating from Sho. If he turned his head, he would be able to place a kiss on Sho’s cheek. “You know, I’ve never really had an eye for fashion and aesthetics. So, whenever I see these, I think that the person behind them is truly amazing.” At the praise, Jun fought the blush on his cheeks, but Sho noticed how the tips of his ears turn pink anyway.

“Thanks for the coffee, Sakurai-san.” Sho walked away with a spring in his step but tripped over himself halfway across the room. Jun’s black coffee left a sweet taste lingering in his mouth.

A high-pitched giggle resounded in the hallway outside the office doors. Two men burst through the doors, the drowsy-looking one dragged in by a slim, tall one. “Leader, it’s a date then!” The smaller man chuckled quietly.

“What are you two so excited about?” asked Jun, once the other two closed the door behind them. Ohno slid over to his desk next to Sho.

“Leader has a coupon for the dessert shop a couple blocks down. We’re gonna head over during lunch!” Aiba explained. “Do you want us to get you any sweets, Sho-chan?” Sakurai nodded vigorously, a fire ignited in his eyes. He couldn’t wait for lunch.

The door opened once again, and a man walked in, dark circles a stark contrast to his pale skin. “Good morning, Nino! You have work in the office today?” Aiba flitted over to the man at the entrance.

“Yeah, I have some photos to edit,” Nino replied, removing the camera bag from his shoulder. He trudged over to his desktop.

“Nino, you should get some sleep instead of staying up to play that new game of yours,” commented Jun without looking up from his work.

Nino gave an exasperated sigh. “J, you don’t understand. I can’t just save at any random spot, and I’ve been leveling up to beat that specific boss. My efforts would go to waste if I didn’t defeat it.” The younger man gave up on lecturing Nino. Sho gave a sympathetic smile.

A small box wrapped in a red ribbon was placed in front of Sakurai at his desk. “Thanks, Aiba-chan! I’ll start my break now then.” Aiba moved back to his desk where Ohno was waiting to chat about the delicious sweets they just ate. Sho opened the box carefully, and an idea popped up in his head. He dragged a chair over to Jun’s desk who just looked at Sho curiously.

“Split this with me. I shouldn’t be having too much sugar at my age.” Jun looked at him skeptically as Sho never made an excuse to avoid sweets, but once he looked into the box to find a mont blanc, he happily agreed. Sho knew it was his favorite. Using the same spoon, they took turns at devouring the dessert. Every single time Sho ate, his eyes closed in bliss, and Matsumoto adored the cheeks that puffed up on his face.

Nino looked over at the two and signaled to Aiba and Ohno, making hearts and gagging. Aiba’s giggle brought Jun’s attention, and he shot death glares at Nino. He just got a smirk in reply. Sho was still enjoying his spoonful of mont blanc, blissfully unaware. There was a speckle of cream at the corner of his full lips, and Jun stared as Sho licked it off. Jun gulped down water before resuming to eat his share of the mont blanc.

As soon as their shift finished, Aiba bounced up from his chair. “Let’s go get drinks!” Nino packed up his belongings, giving an excuse about defeating the next dungeon. Ohno did the same, saying something about a bait he needed to order. Aiba still cheerfully walked with them out the doors while waving bye to Jun and Sho.

Sho was still seated and was determined to finish this last piece before he went home. He looked from his monitor to across the room, seeing his coworker marking and adjusting a spread. It seemed Jun hoped to finish his part as well. “You should head home and relax. You’ve been here since the early morning.”

Jun’s head shot up, and Sho saw his tired eyes. Nevertheless, Sho was struck by the beauty of his face: the strong features, beauty marks, and chocolate eyes. “Don’t worry about me, Sakurai-san. I’ll go once I finish this one.” But Sho knew that “one more” would turn into two, then three, and would keep going until exhaustion settled in.

They both continued working, and the sun had fully set by the time Sakurai had finished. He slowly prepared to go home until he noticed that Jun had finally set down his pen. Sho found an opportunity. “Matsumoto-kun, do you want to have dinner together? There’s a new soba place I’ve been meaning to try.”

Jun stood up and stretched, a yawn escaping his mouth. “That sounds great. Let me put these spreads away, and we can get going.”

They soon stepped out into the chilly night air and made small talk about work. As they walked, their arms brushed, but if asked, both would attribute it to the cold weather. The same reason that their breaths hitched when their hands touched. And also when they eventually laced their fingers together. It was cold and to seek warmth was natural both men reasoned.

Standing before the restaurant, they reluctantly separated, but the smell of food encouraged them to enter. Once their bellies were heavy with soba and a glass of beer, they set out into the cold, but this time their hands immediately found their way to each other. They reached the station, and their time together had come to an end. Sho parted with a goodnight and started to head to his platform.

“Sho.” His head whipped around, shocked at hearing his given name but delighted by the way it sounded on Jun’s lips. Jun pulled him by closer the arm, and before Sho realized what was happening, landed a quick peck on his lips. “Good night!” Jun walked off before Sho could process anything, only understanding that his lips that were chilled by the frosty air suddenly felt warm. The warmth spread from his lips to his cheeks, and he felt his entire face redden. By the time the shock wore off and he could move again, he shouted “Good night!” just as Jun disappeared around the corner. Sho stood on the train with a wide smile during the whole trip home.

The next morning, Jun walked into the office, but instead of silence, he was greeted with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning, Jun!”


End file.
